miramichimusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Underhill - Edward Sinclair
Lyrics transcribed from this recording: When first I saw Edward Sink-a-ler a-working for Peter s with them he found employ, his cheeks wee as red as roses and his head it was dark brown, and just a handsome young man as walked Newcastle town. It being in the days of due bills when cash was scarce to all, when going into business his means was rather small, he planned his way quite cheerfully with a heart so light and gay, then the dollars they came rolling in and his men he loved to pay. and he was skilled in the art of millwork at the time which he did reign, and when he was defeated he would always try again, when the railroad it was building in those days of Hardy Lee, he took his seat where two rivers meet on the banks of Miramichi. He built a boat, the William M. , as you will plainly hear, for to haul on the northwest river for to keep his lumber clear, one day it call his attention, I m sorry for to say, and as he could not check the William M. , and quite soon did pass away His two fine sons, which I know quite well do carry out his skill, and one is handsome Hubert and the other one is Bill, they run the firm quite manfully as far as I can see, and their talent clerk who pays their crew is Eugene Connelly they ship by rail and from their wharf haul for a foreign shore, it is nice for to see those lumber boats as they come sailing o er, while Bridgetown folks stand on the peer for to lend a helping hand, and their foreman Edward Creamer to instruct them where to land. So, now I guess I have said enough and I ll lay my pen away, concerning Edward Sink-a-ler I have no more to say, For I know that he is happy this kind-hearted self-made man, who toiled his way to riches and is in a better land. This song is sung a cappella. The above transcription is identical to Manny s except for in stanza 6 the singer seems to sings haul for a foreign shore rather than Manny s published version that reads all for a foreign shore . 1959 This is a true Miramichi song as other versions appear unknown elsewhere. A transcription of this recording appears in Louise Manny and James Reginald Wilson eds. Songs of Miramichi Brunswick Press Fredericton, N.B. pg. 86. 012-02 The Folk Song Ballad Index at Fresno State gives the following info: DESCRIPTION: "When first I saw Edward Sinclair He was a grown up boy." Sinclair's life is recounted as he starts his lumber mill: "when he was defeated He would always try again." His sons carry on the firm and some key employees are named. AUTHOR: Patrick Hurley of Cassilis "probably about 1902" (Manny/Wilson) EARLIEST DATE: 1959 (Manny/Wilson) KEYWORDS: commerce lumbering ship moniker family boss FOUND IN: Canada(Mar) REFERENCES (1 citation): Manny/Wilson 15, "The Edward Sinclair Song" (1 text, 1 tune) ST MaWi015 (Partial) Roud #9197 CROSS-REFERENCES: cf. "The Banks of Mullen Stream" (regarding Sinclair's lumber operation) NOTES: Manny/Wilson: "Edward Sinclair ... was a prominent Miramichi lumber operator in the 1880's and 1890's.... The locality was known as Bridgetown after the Intercolonial Railway bridge was built." - BS File: MaWi015 Category:U Category:English language